Hatsukoi
by Futago-chan39
Summary: I'm bad at summaries, just read to know. (FxB, RxS)
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: welp its my first time writing a story, never know how to though xD but for someone who is reading and using this site for almost a year and still haven't found enough of FinexBright fanfic makes my heart sink so I decide to write one myself and share it with everyone here please enjoy my first story.

"MOOOOOM! WHY YOU DIDN'T WAKE ME UP?! AND WHERE IN EARTH IS REIN?!" I shout while I struggle to get in my uniform and brush my hair at the same time "she is already on her way to school 30 minutes ago she left the house dear" I slipped down the stairs because I'm trying to wear my socks while walking heh multi-tasking "dear are you alright?" "mom. I fell from the stairs ya think m alright?" "hehehe" she laughs nervously and help me get up "here dear your breakfast" I sit on the table and eat my breakfast, while drinking my milk I look at the clock **7:30** _fuck! I'm late!_ I spit out my milk good think no one is in the table with me. I then grab my things. " Sorry mom for the mess ill go go bye love ya" "wait! Your lunch!" "oh thanks mom bye" I run to the station with all my might I arrived 7:45 gosh! 15 minutes before class starts.

I ride the train, its rush hours so what would I expect? The people here keeps pushing me and each other to have space welp I keep gasping for air then suddenly the door of the train open I lost my balance and almost slip I closed my eyes preparing for the impact but suddenly someone hold my wrist and pulled me, I looked up and see a pair of red eyes, blonde hair with a worried look, then I noticed our position, my arms are wrapped around his neck and our nose is almost touching each other

"ummm…"I suddenly pushed him and looked away trying to regain my balance then I looked to him and bow "thank you for saving me ummm…" I looked at him expecting him to say his name but he just tilt his head and smile "um… sir your name is…. ?" "ah! Sorry I am-" *announcer speaks* I can't hear his name the train informs us that it's in the platform where I will get down and run to the school.

I rush outside the train more likely being pushed outside, I run outside the station and dash to the school with all my might like my life depends on it. Upon arriving to the school gates I saw the big clock that says 7:28 am _shit! My alarm was broken! I fucking run and slip also almost die because of that clock ugh!_ i said to myself while making a sadistic face that will kill the first person I see or walk infront of me, when I looked up I see everyone staring at me like I killed a person I walk faster and go to the toilet first.

While in a cubicle I heard some rumours that girls are talking about "you heard that bright-sama transfer today?" "yes! also Shade!" the other girl squeal "and Auler too!" _who in the world are those? Well who cares right?_ I said to myself then go and wash my hands.

Walking outside the girls toilet I bump to a boy with dark green hair "sorry I am not looking" he said with apologetic smile "its fine im not looking in my way too so sorry" I bow and walk to my class and sit on my chair im near the door at the back row "hi Fine!" greeted Sophie "yo! Ohayo Sophie, where is Altezza its new you are not with her also why are you here?" "tehehehe she was in a bad mood again because her brother just decide to transfe here today so she is waiting outside, and I'm here because onii-sama told me to hold his bento for him" I nod "wait! Altezza have a brother? Cool" the boy earlier called Sophie and hand a bento box "Ciao Fine also greet Rein for me" "k Sophie see ya" then I run to Rein "ey my sister who didn't bother to wake me up" tehehe" she laugh nervously "sorry fine the alarm clock says 7:00 am so I rush up" "tehehe so it's the alarm clocks fault" we both scratch the back of our head while laughing then the bell rings.

I rush to my sit then few minutes later the teacher get inside and announced that we have transferees in our class I look at my teacher with bored eyes when the guy with midnight purple hair and dark blue eyes enters the room "I'm Shade that's all" the teachers laughs nervously.

Then ask the so called bright to get in "Im Bright Rodolite its nice to meet you all" he smiles wai- "AH! You're the one I meet in the train! Why are you here?" he smiles softly and says "the auther assigned me here" "ah… who?" "ms Fine it seems I find someone to guide and tour these cute guys in our school, also here is mr Auler" said the teacher I frown and sit in my chair disappointed "hi im Auler nice to meet you all" when I saw the guy with green hair I stand up again "AH! Its you!" we both say in sync. I look at Rein who keeps giggling.

"Seems like Ms Fine knows you both well then, I assigned you and your sister to guide them, Rein automatically stand and says "ok ma'am!, Bright-sama!, Shade, and Auler you will be in me and my sistes hand! Im Rein by the way" "what?! No! no!" I try to argue but the teacher stps us and ask us to sit then the class starts

 *****TIME SKIP TO LUNCH TIME*****

 **REINS P.O.V**

"Why in the world I have to be with you?, ugh! why Bright-sama goes with fine to get lunches?" I shouts at Shade in the rooftop "why missy have a problem being alone with me?" he smirks ugh! how I want to erase that smirk in his face "Mou!" I turn around to get the blanket then lay it on the ground and sit when I look up Shade hand me my and fine's bento "here missy" I pout "thanks"

The door open and Altezza, Sophie and Milky goes near us and sit "hello onii-chan" Milky tackles Shade "HUH?!" they all look at me the soft giggle escape Shades lips "hahaha missy you don't know?" I pout while they all giggle "i- umm- sorry ok? I never heard that she have a brother" they all laugh and I blush from embarrassment "haha! Missy is blushing! Embarrass?" "heh!" then I heard Sophie whisper to Altezza "seems like they are close" althezza respond "I think so too" then Milky asked "neh Tezza-chii, Phie-chan where is your brothers?" "that's what I am wondering too" Altezza and Sophie said in sync. I join in "well they are with Fine" they all goes ohhhh then we fix the place

The door open again and Auler enter "sorry we are late those two goes moe moe" we all giggle as Bright hit Auler in the head "Moe Moe?" Fine ask then everyone laughs "Nah nevermind you wont understand just go ahead sit and lets eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**FINE P.O.V**

"Uwaa! This is sooo good mom's cooking is the best!" I said while beaming a wide smile.

"You always say that to every food you eat, though I second that mom's cooking is the best" Rein nodded and smiles back, I look at everyone who are enjoying the time and their meal.

"Pffft! Fine slow down you might choke-"Sophie said few seconds before I actually choke.

"Wotew!" I managed to say while choking.

"Here" Bright hand me my bottle of water being the one nearest to me.

"Changksh" I said to him then shove another spoonful to my mouth.

"Ugh! You don't learn don't cha? Altezza said.

"I wab ewting shomush" They all laugh.

Everyone finished their meals then rein suddenly ask "how did you met Auler and Bright-sama?"

"Ah! Well I was riding in the train when the door open and some peeps accidentally pushed me, I almost fall off the train then Bright saved me, with Auler I just bumped on him" I said, as I grabbed a cherry.

"Okay… we should thank Bright-sama for saving your life"

I nodded and say "Ya.. I wanna thank him properly though"

"You two stop the chit-chats and help us clean" said Altezza.

"Hey them be its not that messy though, we can handle this" Milky said while picking up the tetra packs

"Here let me help you sis" Shade help them while Bright fold the blanket, Sophie is arranging the bento boxes and Auler is throwing the left-overs.

"Guess no need for us to help" I said while smirking.

"We should at least assist them"

"Ya, ya" The first bell rung and we part as Sophie, Milky, and Altezza go back to their rooms and we do the same.

"We have a test today for our physics class right?" Lione ask me (she is sitting beside fine and bright is sitting in front of her while Rein sits in the front row beside Chiffon and Mirlo while shade is near the window at the back)

"Eh?!" I said while standing up making everyone look at me.

"Sit down fine" I obey because I'm standing and gaining unwanted attention that frighten me.

Nao-sensei our math teacher discuss, after an hour we had our physics gladly we don't have any test and the last period came and the school hours are finally over we are dismissed

"Hey bright ya free this Saturday? I just want to thank you for saving mah life" I saw a faint blush on his face for few seconds.

"Y-yes I am but you don't need to do so I'm happy that I helped that's all and you already thanked me so its fine" he said.

"No I insist, please I wanted to thank you" I said with puppy eyes as his face turned red.

"but-"

"Oi! Bright you sister will surely throw a cow if you don't show up any minutes now" Shade butt in and Bright looked at the clock above the board.

"OH! Thanks for reminding me shade, I will give my answer later here" Bright give me a paper with his number.

"Bye!" then he runs out.

"Heh. So you two are already something?" Shade asked while smirking.

"S-something?" I asked, I wonder why I was stuttering

"Nothing~, also " he turn around and wink at rein who currently standing behind him "Bye missy, see ya tomorrow don't miss me a lot ok?" then before Rein can protest he run off the room.

"I will _never_! Hmph!" Rein scoffed at an imaginary person, looking away. That's uh...I don't know how to describe it. Moving on…

"Shall we?" I ask Rein.

"Ya, also mom ask me to buy some eggs on the market she says its sales today" Mom _never_ misses something that's on sale, necessary or not.

"Oh? Ok, I also want to taste the new cake near the station" I tell her while we are walking to our lockers.

"Sure thing ill text mom that we will be home late" Rein said while putting her shoes on "Let's go!"

 **BRIGHT P.O.V**

I can't believe fine didn't recognise me its only 7 years since I confessed to her before we move to Paris for mom's work and since that faithful day I keep thinking about what would be her answer, would she remember, did she take it seriously?.

"frère… frère!"Altezza shook me.

"Pourquoi? quelle? Je ne pense pas à elle!" I said in a hurry and unconsciously.

"Oh? Vraiment" she said smirking.

( **Translation: "brother….brother!" "why? What? Im not thinking about her" "oh really"** )

The car stop in front of our manor and our family butler open the door

"Welcome home Bright-sama, Altezza-sama" 6 maids by side from the car to the door they all greet us.

"Good afternoon Bright-sama, good afrternoon Altezza-sama" then bow I just dismissed them while Altezza go straight to her room.

"Où est maman et papa?" I ask our butler.

"Toujours à Paris monsieur mais mademoiselle a dit qu'elle ira ici la semaine prochaine" I gasp and said.

"prochaine semaine?! déjà?" He ask if I have a problem with it I just shake my head "Bien, je suis dans ma chambre si vous avez besoin de moi" I said and with that he bowed his and and I go to my room.

 **(Translation: "where is mom and dad?" "they are still in Paris sir and your mom said that she will be here next week" "next week?! Really?" "wellim in my room if you need me" )**

Laying in my bed while reading a book I keep glancing at my phone.

 **SHADE P.O.V**

"ONII-CHAN! ONII-CHAN!"I cover my ears while she kept shouting in her high pitch

"hai?" I answered and the door open wide

"SOMEONE CALLED AND IS ASKING FOR YOU!" Again, in her high pitched voice…

"who?" I ask her

"I DUN KNOW!" Ugh! High pitch voice T^T

Could it be that…Missy found the note I slipped in her bag?! I went to the house phone in the living room.

"Moshi moshi~?"

"dare desu?"

"fine desu! Bright your voice sounds different in phone…." Crap! Bright gives her wrong number

"hahaha! Sorry but im not your princey but I can give you his number, grab a pen and paper here is his number"

"hey! He is not my price or something near that baka! And wait! Lemme grab pen and paper"

After few minutes she finally speak again "so what? Do you need anything before you give me his number?"

"heh. Smarty Missy's number is fine"

"ya cool lets trade give me your number too so I can help you with her"

"deal!"

 **Their pals now! \\(*0*)/ yay! So, uhh… still no Shine.**

 **How did you like Bright and Altezza French mode? (Somehow that sounded wrong XD)**

 **I realized that I can't reply to the reviews, (which is so sad ;-;) I'll do it here!**

 **Miyuki Chiyo:** **other half? I'm so honoured to be called your other half but *throws a cow* senpai noticed me! Horay! Whoo! And thanks for the grammar tu-toriel (nobody gets it le cri) I really need those though I'm just lazy to edit and I just finished typing those when my** _ **cute**_ **lil sis published it without being edit yet thanks for noticing me sempai, well I try my best to imply what I learned from you!**

 **Hoshizora Rein:** **Shade would be a** _ **whole**_ **different person here prepare for the moe moe and cliché that will make you cringe a lot ^-^**

 **Ja ne~**


	3. Chapter 3

**BRIGHT P.O.V**

I've been staring at my phone for a while now so I get another book and start reading after almost every 5 minutes I kept stealing a glance at my phone. Then it beep I toss the book and immediately look at it, a text message

"Frère… dinner is ready" I frown and sigh and reply to her

"Why I keep waiting for her call or message" I sigh while going to the dining room the butler open the door for me and I saw Altezza sitting

"Sorry for the wait" I told her then sit on my chair then the maid enter and put the dishes on the table and we start eating after a long silent we both finished our meal and say good night to each other

I went to my room an turn to my desk and look at a picture frame "I missed how close we are back then…" then I fix my things for tomorrow and sleep

 *****TIME SKIP TO MORNING*****

"Good morning Bright-sama, your sister went off to school early because she have errands to attend to" a maid greet and explain

"I see thanks for informing me, I'll use public transportation then"

"As you say Bright-sama" she then bow and went off

I eat my breakfast and go to the station

 **FINE P.O.V**

"Ugh! I'm late again! WHY YOU NEVER WAKE ME UP MOM!" I shout while putting my socks

"You never ask-" mom was cut off when she saw me rolling in the staircase again

"Oh dear! Are you hurt?" she ask

"HA! That's my daughter! Again!" dad said

"WHAT?!"

"Rein fall off the stairs too earlier you two are really twins huh!"

"DAD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE US, REMEMBER?!"

"Oh… wait sweetie how's the fall?"

"You bother to ask?"

"THAT'S THE SAME ANSWER AS REIN" they say in sync

"IM OUT! Wait where is my lunch?" I said

"here~ take care dearie~" mom said as she wave me goodbye

While walking to the station I saw my socks…. SHOCKS! The other one is light pink and the other one is light blue…. Legit! Gawd! My seifuku** is wrinkled my skirt isn't mine (its rein's because it's too short) and my hair is ugh! I look at my bag if there is a comb and shockingly there is one! I comb my hair and walk all the way the station, I ride the train I sit near the door then my phone rings

"Hello?"

"Oh hi why did you call?"

"Nothing Rein is at school crying because her socks are opposite colours"

"Oh, really? Is it light pink and light blue?"

"Yes, how did you know? Also she said that tell you she is wearing your skirt"

"HAHAHA! I'm wearing the other half pair of her socks now and im wearing her skirt hahaha!"

"Pfft! You two are really something"

"HAHAHA! tell her wait for me I'll be there soon bye-bye shade thanks for telling me sorry for the trouble"

"It's fine _sister_ " he said and I almost drop my phone…. Gawd what? Sister?

"Crap! Hahaha later~" I ended the call

 **BRIGHT P.O.V**

I wonder why Fine didn't call me last night…. I let out a sigh while entering the train and I saw a pink haired girl sitting near the door I stand beside the railings opposite her then her phone rang, she laughs and smile then I decided to get near to hear the conversation, I know its rude but I just can't help myself

" _Bye-bye Shade, thanks-"_ I heard enough to break my heart I know the answer why she didn't call me last night, I hate to jump into conclusions but…

"BRIGHT!" a voice that calms me, I look up to see her face….

"bright? Ha! Im right its you!" she said with a big smile seems like so happy to meet me…. Her smile… I waited for years to see them again and now she is smiling at me _for_ me.

"oh Fine-chan sorry I kinda space off there hehe"

"its fine, we are almost near the next station-" I cut her off

"want to walk to school with me?" I ask hoping her to say yes… well even if she want to say no we will still walk together there because it's the only way to school

"yes sure! I was about to ask you though tehehe" she said

Few minutes later the train notify us the we are in the platform Fine grab my wrist and push our way out the train

"phew! We made it! Waaa!Too many people!"

"you seems to work yourself out there here" I hand her a bottle of water and handkerchief with

"thanks!, where did you get the bottle of water?" she ask

"pfft! I always have one with me just in case"

" I see, let's go? We might be late" she said

"sure" I smile at her and she smile back

On our way we talk about many stuffs and she ask if im free this Saturday, I say yes and we talk were to go, and what time, it's just that im the one that supposed to ask that to her

"hey Fine-chan, if it's not rude to ask my I ask what school are you in when your elementary?"

"well… I don't know, I don't really remember, I had an amnesia and just go back to school last two years, sad thing I can't remember my childhood, and such past"

 **I will be honest to you guys… I never plan this thing… this story supposed to be one shot….. now…. Its so cliché I'm so so sorry…. I never know someone will pay attention to my story though… wah! Sorry!**

 **Miyu Chiyo: oh thanks! Well ummm… not to spoil something he did xD but she forgot everything tehe!**

 **Sky-chii: I'm so sorry I thought it will be rude if I say " guest " but it's much more rude not to reply so I'm sorry but I'm grateful you reviewed and you will know on the next chapters coz I don't like spoilers sophie and auler speaks Spanish xD kidding its hard to put translation T^T im too lazy though, and yes dear child it is nyehehe!, heh. Don't you know how to great a new fam? xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fine POV**

After Bright asked about my childhood the whole way to school was silent so I decide to cut the awkward silent and help my sister with Bright. I can see why she like him though, Bright is a gentleman, smart and caring I also love the way the sun rays hits his scarlet eyes and starts to sparkle and the way each strands of his hair fall and get across his face then he will pout and keep it aside…. Wait! Im not suppose to say those!

"neh… just asking do you by chance have a girlfriend or at least a crush on someone?" I asked out of curiosity and also to break the awkward silence as I said earlier

He turn red and say " I…I love someone now…."

"oooohhh~ who? Who? " I nudge him "you can tell me I might be able to help ya!"

"I- umm- ugh…I'll keep it as a s-secret for n-now" he is a blushing mess now

"pffft" I can't help it! It is _so_ rare to find a guy blushing from embarrassment

I heard him murmured something, I nudge him again "ey~ tell me who! who?~"

"i-its nothing!"

"hahaha your face have a darker shade of red that my hair hahaha" I teased him

"i-it is n-not!" tomatoes will be jelly if they see his face now haha!

"ok ok! Can you at least tell me what are her characteristics?"

"well she is kind, humble, she have a brave heart, funny and she love sweets!" his face is red and his eyes are glimmering… wow… just thinking of someone you love can make you this! Amazing! He must love her so much.

"she seems nice! I wanna meet her! And she is so lucky a guy like you is head over hills for her!" I smiled at him and pat his back "for sure she have a feelings for you too!"

"I- I umm… I'm not sure with that…" he smile sadly

"oh look! We are here! Bye Bright I'll go see Rein bye!" I said then call Rein

"bye! See you in class" I heard him say while he wave goodbye and I just wave back

After few rings Rein pick up the phone "hello Rein…?"

"oh dear Fine! Your sister left her phone here… she is in a hurry earlier though" mom said

"oh! Is that so! Thanks mom! Bye!"

Ok dear have a nice day at school love ya!"

"love you too! Bye!" I ended the call then I call Shade hope she is with Rein

"Shade!"

"crap! Shut it! you almost blast my ear drums there!"

"opps! Sorry _brother_ its just that Rein freaking left her phone at home! Are you by chance with her now?" I ask

"well kind of, I'm outside of girls cr in the 2 floor near our classroom"

"Cool! Be there in a minute bye!" I end the call and rush to the cr

"REIN!" I bragged in the cr kicking the door Shade flinch

"SH*T! don't do that! People might get a heart f*cking attack!" he said I just giggled then drag Rein to the cubicle

"so….? Here!" I remove my skirt and socks and hand it to her

"you wear shorts?!" she ask in disbelief "not a short _short_ but a long short **(xD)**! Fine! No wonders why that skirt is sooo long" she continue

"just change! We only have 5 freaking minutes for cakes sake! I swear to Asgore if you don't change in 1 minute I'll do it for you!"

"ok ok jeez!" she hurriedly change and we walk to our class

 *****tem skip to home EC*****

"I am doomed!" I hold onto Auler's shoulder and shake him back and forth

"let me correct you _we're_ _ **doomed!**_ Don't expect me to know how you put things in that! I don't know how that thing even work!" he points the frying pan with boiling oil in it

"Auler be a man! I know you can do it! Atlezza believes in you!" told him while pushing him near the stove

"Don't use her in this! You're a girl! You should know how to do this!" he argued

"MAN UP!" I shouted at him.

"here have a plan! I'll crack the egg and put it in the bowl, turn the fire off then we will put it in!" he stated his plan proudly I look around and saw my sister laughing at our situation.

Auler crack the shell of the egg and sprinkle salt on it then beat it like a freaking pro. Why in earth does this thing look like a freaking pro?! He looked like he can cook! For the love of cake!

"now Fine!" he told me and I turn it off he then put the egg in the pan and look at me

"OKAY! Now who will turn it on?" I ask causally

"it would be you" he told me

"no! no no no no! I would never! I said never turn it back on!"

He grab a tong and use it to open the stove phew!

"I'll go fry the rice!" I told him proudly

"what?! Are you for real?! You can't cook an egg yet you can fried a rice?!" he ask in disbelief

"yes! this doesn't involve much oil so I'm fine with it"

"ok fine! I'll leave it to you!" he said while patting my back

I then fry the rice I cook it like a pro. I look at Auler and he was looking at me in awe haha! This is not the only dish I can cook but it's the easiest dish out there, _omu-rice_

After we finish our master piece, my sister approach us!

"ey dear sister! What dish did you cook?" she ask

"omu-rice!" I said proudly

"pfft! So the commotion earlier is about the egg?" Rein ask

"Are you nuts?, its just an egg!" Shade said joining the conversation

"what?! The oil is scary you know!" Auler said

"can I have a taste of the omu-rice?" Bright ask suddenly appeared

"Sure!-" I said

"Bright-sama… I think that's not a good decision…" Rein cut my sentence off

"Bright you might die!" shade added

"HEY! I cooked it too! Its not that bad!" Auler said then whispered, "I wont kill my future brother-in-law."

"Im not a guy tho" I pout

"not you!" he said in high pitched voice

"hahaha! well here Bright, don't die ok?" I said and the all laugh while Auler pouts

"It's good!" he said after taking a bite

"HA! See! So, uhh, am I qualified?" auler hesitantly ask

"To what?" Bright asked

"He kinda wants to be your wife." I respond proudly

"I don't, you idiot!" Auler blurt out

"hahaha!" Rein and Shade laugh

"I never know you're a gay Auler! Hahaha!" Shade said laughing

"Shut it! You guys ruined my future!" auler cried

 **Hahaha! 1,234 words ha! Also hope this chapter made you laugh or just made smile!**

 **Relpies~~**

 **Sky-chi! *shouts* IM UNDERTALE TRASH! Also sorry dear child I don't have butterscotch cinnamon asriel and frisk at the whole pie but I still have the pie that chara made for Gorey~ want some? xD**

 ***le sings***

 **Come my child~  
I'll be with you  
In this fandom  
That we are in**

 ***I'm filled with detemmination!* so child who so you ship with Sans? I must know! xD**

 **Toodles, darlings~**


End file.
